


The Fairy Prince

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mortis (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: a retelling ofSleeping Beautyin theStar Warsuniverse
Relationships: Mentioned Rey/Ben Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, mentioned Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	The Fairy Prince

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a woman dreamed of having a child. 

The woman was a slave, with no husband, and she despaired of ever having a baby of her own, but she decided it was probably for the best as her child would also be a slave, with no father, and that is unfair. Still, it was her secret desire, and one day she found herself pregnant and many months later gave birth to a boy. There was no explanation, but the woman was grateful, and loved her son with all her heart. 

The woman called her child 'Anakin' and raised him to be kind and gentle. He was also very clever, able to understand and communicate with animals, machines, and monsters. The woman and her son did not know, but Anakin was part fairy, and he was born with many magical abilities. 

When Anakin was nine years old, a wizard and a queen came to his village. The queen was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and Anakin fell in love with her immediately. The wizard recognized Anakin's heritage right away and convinced the woman to let him take the boy to the council of elders, who would help him reach his potential. Anakin did not want to leave his mother, but the wizard promised to teach him how to be a magical warrior, called a Jedi. 

However, the council of elders was wary of the child. Anakin was raised outside the fairy kingdom and fairies do not trust outsiders, even good ones like the beautiful queen. The oldest and wisest of the council warned that when Anakin became an adult, he would fall under a terrible spell that plunged the kingdom into darkness. But the wizard believed Anakin was the fairies' lost prince and he demanded the child be accepted as his student. Reluctantly, the council agreed, but only if Anakin never saw his mother again, and never married the queen, or anyone else. Anakin did not like these rules, but he wanted to be a Jedi, so he agreed. 

Unfortunately, the wizard was killed soon after, and his ward was tasked with training the boy. The wizard's ward tried to train Anakin to be a Jedi the way the wizard had trained him, but the fairy prince was different. He missed his mother and the wizard very much and he still thought of the queen every day. 

Ten years went by very quickly. Anakin and his teacher learned that the queen, whose name was Padmé, was in danger, and they raced to save her. When the queen first met Anakin, he was a little boy, but now he was tall and as the prince of fairies, more beautiful than any human man she had ever seen. Padmé fell deeply in love with Anakin and they were married in secret. 

For a brief time, Anakin and Padmé were very happy, but they could not avoid the darkness forever. One night Anakin dreamed his mother was attacked by monsters. Anakin and Padmé went to find her, but she was already lost. Then Anakin dreamed that he fell into the fairy kingdom and met his father, sister, and brother. But when they went to find it, the door was closed and he could not remember how to get in. Finally, Anakin dreamed that his wife died in childbirth. When Padmé confirmed she was with child, he determined to do whatever it took to save her life. 

Anakin went to the Jedi’s greatest enemy, the king of the dark fairies, called the Sith, and asked for his help to save Padmé. The evil king told Anakin it would require the sacrifice of one thousand Jedi hearts. Desperate, Anakin hunted the Jedi and collected nine hundred and ninety nine hearts. But he fought his teacher last and was defeated before collecting his heart. 

Padmé was so heartbroken she died. Her children, for she had twins, one boy and one girl, both named after the light, were hidden and believed to be dead as well. When Anakin learned the queen was dead, he threw himself into a volcano. The fire burned his skin but instead of dying, he emerged a monster called Vader. Thus the prophetic vision of the ancient Jedi came true. Anakin fell under the spell of the Sith and his kingdom was consumed by darkness. 

Many years went by. All the Jedi were believed to be gone, but one. The wizard who had defeated Anakin and retained his heart was hiding in the same town as Anakin and Padmé's son, Luke. When Luke was old enough, the wise wizard trained him to be a Jedi and prepared him to defeat Vader. The wizard never told Luke Vader was his father, but when they met for the first time, Vader recognized the boy as Padmé's child and told him the truth. Luke was good and kind, like his mother and grandmother, and he could not kill his father. The old wizard died of grief, believing the Sith had won. 

But that night Luke dreamed his mother brought him to the fairy kingdom to meet his father and sister. When he woke he went to find them. His sister lived in the mountains. Leia was very happy to learn she had a brother and joined his quest right away. She had not been trained to be a Jedi but she was very smart and very brave and together they believed they could defeat the evil king and break the spell. 

Luke and Leia travelled to the evil king's palace intending to confront Vader. But the evil king dreamed of their arrival and set a trap. He commanded Vader to stay by his side so the twins could not make any appeal to their father outside of his presence. The evil king believed his spell over Vader could not be broken, and he would use the monster to trap his children, too. 

The Sith king lived in a castle of darkness surrounded by poisonous thorns, a moat of lava, and an army of silent soldiers trapped between life and death. Over the years many heroes had tried to break in and defeat the Sith, but they all fell to the castle's traps. But Luke and Leia were shielded by the souls of the nine hundred and ninety nine Jedi who died to protect them. As they walked the thorns withered and died, the lava turned to glass, and the souls of the soldiers were released into the light. When they arrived at the Sith's Throne Room, however, the Jedi could not enter. The twins must confront the evil king and his servant, their father, alone. 

“Father,” said Luke, ignoring the king. “I’ve come to bring you home.” Luke had seen the fairy kingdom in his dream and he believed this was his purpose. 

With the release of the nine hundred and ninety nine Jedi, the Sith spell was weakening, but Vader had been a monster for so long he did not remember being anything else. “It is too late,” he told his son. 

The evil king smiled. “Join us here,” he said. The king intended to use their combined power to break the protections on the fairy kingdom and take over once and for all. 

“I would never join you,” Luke told the evil king. Leia shook her head, also. 

“Join us, or die,” the Sith answered with a snarl. 

Luke and Leia clasped hands and stood in defiance of the king. Enraged the king ordered Vader to destroy them. Vader looked at the king, then his son and daughter. He remembered the terrible dreams he had, before he chose to trust the king, before he became the monster. He remembered dreaming of his wife dying. He had been living in that nightmare all these years. 

Vader picked up the evil king and threw him into the swirling dark. Lightning filled the sky and the one thousandth Jedi heart, the one turned black in the heart of the volcano, Anakin's Jedi heart, was released from the darkness. 

Anakin spent many years restoring the fairy kingdom. He planted one thousand and one seeds, one for each Jedi heart hunted by the Sith. Each year each seed multiplied and their light spread across the land. 

Luke founded a school and taught generations of children to become wizards like his father and their teacher and his teachers and elders as old as the stars. 

Leia, now Queen of the fairies, fell in love with a man born poor and alone, like her father. Their son fell in love with a girl from nowhere, poor and alone, like his father. The same happened with their daughter and her son and again and again and again to remind the kingdom that love must always be free. 


End file.
